Just Because I Can't Breathe
by EbonyBreath
Summary: When Ginny Weasley finds the note from her long loved boyfriend speaking of his leaving and betrayal she breaks down. Then over the course of trying to find him and rekindle what he made her lose she remembers what it was like, to love a Malfoy. Mostly GW
1. Prologue: Bitter Sweet Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling nor will I ever be (Really wish I could be... that'd be SOO awesome). This fanfic is based off of characters, situations, and places created by JK Rowling (Bless her soul). I don't own anyone or anything and I never will. I'm not making any money off of this. All I thought up was the plot and an original character or two. I Am very respectful of JK Rowling's work and believe her to be an extremely talented individual. If I can ever write as good as her I shall praise whatever it is that runs this planet. **

Author's Note: This story may get confusing, it's my first ever and I don't want to give anything away but Gin will be going from flashbacks and back… In non-flashbacks she's written in I. And In Flashbacks she's written as Ginny... If I ever have to like write them different or something to make it more understandable let me no in reviews and I'll try and fix it.

Warning: My grammar and spelling are terrible. It's actually pretty gosh dang awful if I do say so myself. Although, it has improved a little I guess. I do know how bad my grammar is especially. If I get enough replies and enough people like my story I will consider/ look for a beta. But I'll have very fine rules, mostly no telling anybody else what's going to happen, and SPEED.

Just Because I Can't Breathe.

Prologue

Bitter Sweet Sixteen

My boyfriend dumped me on the morning of my sixteenth birthday. I remember every detail of his face the days before, fake, lying and deceitful. Itch-E-Sketched into my brain like a good drawing you can't imagine shaking away. It was unexpected, it seemed like everyone else knew but me. They couldn't have known... could they? The whispers that followed behind the second I entered the Great Hall were almost as annoying as the first years steeping on your heels. I held my head high ignoring the stares and snickers from behind hands, from faces I didn't know. I took my usual spot, closest to the Slytherin table and farthest from the 'Golden Trio'. It was then I spotted it. It was wrapped in a ribbon of black velvet, lying beside it was a single black rose, and the eagle owl that belonged to Drake. There was a note, scribbled in the writing I knew immediately, Draco's. It smelled of his rich boy aftershave he loved too much, that strong mixture of fire whiskey, quidditch and lust. I loved him, and that smell... It had been written quickly and messy, and there were drops on it that looked suspiciously like blood. It read simply:

_Gin,_

_It's over. I'm leaving Hogwarts. Don't look me up, or miss me. You will never find me, don't you dare still love me... Don't hunt for me. No one will... It's what I'm supposed to do, was born to do. Disappear._

_Draco_

That was the last thing I expected. My birthday balloon had popped. I stood note in my hand, tears welling in my eyes. A wreck on my most important birthday… I spent my sweet sixteen under my blankets, trying to find the pieces of my heart.

I woke to a pounding on my door and the wretched yells of Hermione. "Ginevra, come out of your room sweetheart. Your presents are still here… I brought you some leftover breakfast." Her voice had always been demanding and showed clearly that she thought she was above me, now it was nothing but a numbing buzz. "Go Away!" Although it sound more like gof agay with me stuffed nose. I heard her open her mouth to speak, "Alo... Oh forget it." She wandered off quickly. I pulled my knees closer to my face. My uniform from yesterday had been discarded to the floor, replaced for silky emerald boxers. My eyes filled with fresh tears remembering they were his favorites. I put a hand to me cheek and felt the lines from my pillow. I was all cried out, my eyes itchy and dry. My red hair was dirty, jeering out at odd angles. I stood, and stumbled. I shuffled towards the shower and twisted the taps. I stripped of my clothes and slid inside, it was to hot. But I just stood there letting the boiling drops hit my pale freckled skin. It numbed the pain in my heart. I thought about back then… when we first started. When I first realized that family feuds and love walk hand in hand, but he had already seen that. For they were cursed for eternity to be together, as we had always said we were… more importantly, how he said we were.

**Author's Note: I'm SOOOO sorry it's so short it's just… It's a prologue... there isn't much to it… I promise the chapters will be longer. Cross my heart.**

**I Love you all and if you guys want Chapters then review… I think I want atleast 5 reviews saying I should go on before I do… Though I might just go on anyways…**

**Love Yah Ebony.**

**Author's Note: I Hope you guys don't find this chapter to cliché… to much like every other typical story Ginny get and then Draco falls in love, believe me. This is way more than your average DG story… I promise.. or try to promise it's worth your while… Hope you guys Like it :D.**


	2. The Luck Of The Draw

**Author's Note: I Hope you guys don't find this chapter to cliché… to much like every other typical story Ginny gets (can't gice it away) and then Draco falls in love, believe me. This is way more than your average DG story… I promise.. or try to promise... it's worth your while… Hope you guys Like it :D. Also Big Thanks and Hugs to LeftToWonder and BeatleBaby54, you're my first two reviewers and I posted this chapter before getting the 5 reviews just for you guys ;)**

Just Because I Can't Breathe.

Chapter 1

The Luck of the Draw

Ginny always hated the first day of August. For three reasons; Hogwarts starts the next month, Harry and Hermione are to arrive (oh the joys), and it means she gets to become more invisible as everyone thinks about school. She flicked the lock of crimson hair from out of her eyes and she stared at the image reflecting in the mirror. She glared with chocolate eyes at what she saw… she always did.

The mirror wheezed gently from dust and age before cooing, "Dear don't get your self down. You look lovely as always."

Ginny stood up kicking the dresser with her foot before recoiling in pain and collapsing onto her bed.

Her eyes welled with tears, "Bloody hell."

The mirror cooed once more, "Swearing is not pretty on a lady miss."

Ginny turned to the mirror with her livid, tear filled gaze.

"Oh shut up!"

She snapped irritably. She heard her mother's booming yells from down stairs and rolled her eyes, _Oh boy shopping, _she thought annoyed.

She was just going to get a bunch of second hand crap anyway what was the point? Couldn't her mother pick out hideous clothes and books without her assistance? She sighed looking herself over once more in the cracked mirror beside her bed. She carried the famous Weasley hair but hers had seemed to become even more irrational as it changed to a vibrant crimson black. Her milky white skin made the light sprinkling of freckles across her nose stand out like a harsh tan line, how she loathed them. And then her chocolate brown eyes, after her body shape they had to be her favorite. They were the color of the sweetest Honey Dukes Chocolate, flicked with streaks of gold and banked in the widest and thickest fan of dark lashes. Then her favorite part, her body figure. She had a tiny waist although it was expected with her mere size of five feet. What she loved was the sheer perfect of it, (minus the white skin) was the muscle. What with giving seeker back to Harry and becoming a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and have to fight off her brothers she was toned. Her stomach was gorgeous.

The sad part was she didn't think so. She skipped over her good things to her flaws. She always had. To Ginny she would always be just bland and ordinary. She heard yet another raged scream from her mother, she rolled her eyes. He pulled on a pair of Charlie's old jeans (they were extremely baggy), one of Bill's old Weird Sisters rock concert T-shirts that oddly enough actually fit right. She flicked her hair into a low pony tail and scurried down the stairs. It was hard to realize how pretty you are, when you are still a caterpillar, if only she knew that she was going to come out of her cocoon... everything was about to change.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she braced herself for her mother's screeching for being so late. She halted an eyebrow raised at the lady sitting at the table, cameras were everywhere, and lights were flashing. They all turned to her, her mouth hanging open in shock and confusion. For a moment she wished she had of picked some nicer clothes. Her beaming mother scuttled towards her with a huge smile on her round glossy face. Her father stood of to the side running a hand throwing his thinning hair and fiddling with his glasses.

"Oh Gin-Bug isn't it wonderful!"

Ginny opened and closed her mouth numerous times before bluntly speaking, "Hun? What in bloody hell is going on?"

Ginny looked towards Ron, Harry and Hermione all of whom were beaming from ear to ear. Her mother scowled,

"Ginerva Elizabeth Weasley watch your tongue."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Sure Mum. Could you please…tell me why these people are in our kitchen?"

Molly beamed, "We won! Aren't you glad! We… The Weasleys… We won!"

Ginny's face twisted into a face that blandly said my mother's gone insane.

"The Daily Prophet Raffle! Can you imagine! Two wins from them. It's fantastic."

Ginny snapped her fingers in front of her mom's dazed face. Molly looked to her daughter, "Yes Sweetheart?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, was she the only one with any sense? "What did we win mom?" She nearly snapped, attempting to restrain herself from her disgust of her mother's joy. Didn't she realize her daughter was miserable? Ginny wanted to scream in her rosy beaming face. But she refrained.

Molly beamed, "That's the best part! A Manor! Money! Everything! We can start a new life. A better life."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. She felt dizzy from shock; they the red headed, freckled faced, extremely poor Weasley's were rich. Not just rich, filthy rich…Malfoy rich. Ginny couldn't help but let the grin creep onto her pretty face. She looked to the lady who rolled her eyes, fake blonde hair in flawless place, her acrylic nails drumming the table top disapprovingly as she gazed around the house in disgust.

She finally stood, "Not that I don't love this whole happy family moment junk, I really have a job to do."

She clicked her tongue arrogant look on her features. Ginny glared at her, the lady looked over her shoulder to the crew with her. She snapped her fingers and they ushered the Weasley's into a portrait. The lady turned towards the cameras, the man behind it croaked in a raspy voice, "3… 2… 1… Action."

The fake lady instantly snapped to a beaming Barbie. "Hello Folks, Brenda Blade here reporting. You all know of the annual Daily Prophet Raffle, Well I'm here with the Weasleys, who are now the proud owners or a brand new manor on 200 acres, and nearly 500 thousand galleons on prize money."

She had to pause as Molly squealed. "Now what'd you say we talk to the happy family?" She walked towards Ginny, "Hello Miss. May I ask your name?"

Ginny smirked, "Ginerva."

The lady smiled a smile so sickly sweet Ginny was waiting for her to crack, "What year are you in schooling? Do you attend Hogwarts? Have a boyfriend?"

Ginny frowned ready to snap at the lady before Molly sent her a livid glare, Ginny rolled her eyes, and "I am a 5th year at Hogwarts. I have neither boyfriend nor intentions of wanting one thank-you."

The blonde smiled, "Well there you have it folks another family satisfied by the working of the Daily Prophet. Buy your copy today!"

The camera grunted, "That's a rap!" The blonde sighed, "Oh thank god let's get out of here."

She stuffed the huge showy fake check in Mr. Weasley's nervous hands. "Here. Go to Gringotts they cash it. Have a nice life."

Then the entire camera crews disappeared in a waft of purple smoke. Ginny stood dumbfounded, "This is a dream."

Ron put an arm around her shoulders, "If it is Gin don't you dare wake me up." He was beaming and Ginny smiled slightly. Maybe things were going to get better.

Draco Malfoy sat in his living room of his Manor. He was smiling, well as well as a Malfoy could smile. To speak truth it looked more like a smirk gone wrong, his face looked ready to crack. How he loved being home without his father. He sat upright in the chair watching the brand new wizard wireless televisions the muggle some how had got before them. He flipped threw channels bored. He stopped mouth falling open in raw shock when he saw the Weasley's and Brenda Blade. He watched the exchange of the huge check and house deed. He was dying, this couldn't be true. The Weasley's… the scum that didn't deserve to be called purebloods were rich. They were as rich as he was! He nearly vomited. He raised one perfect eyebrow when he spotted Ginny talking to Brenda.

He smirked at the defiant and rage filled glint in her eyes, "Little Weaslette had grown up."

He hissed eyes devouring her tiny body lavishly. He grinned, and then sighed, "Ah if she wasn't a Weasley." He watched a moment longer before switching to a quidditch game. This year just got a whole lot more interesting.

For any other pureblood the Manor would have been quaint, or cozy. It was quickly poseesing the look of a cozy rich family… which was weird because to Ginny they were anything but. She read over the letters in her hand. They both were basically the same as always but one… It was decorated in the beautiful crest of a contorted pheonyx carrying the school crest in it's talons. It was the crest of the headmaster. She read it over and over to make sure it wasn't lying or a joke.

_Dear Miss Ginevra Weasley,_

_Having the liberty of seeing you O.W.L practice test we had you do last year I have taken the choice along with your professors to put you in 6th year, I hope it to be a splendid and enjoyable challenge for you. So I suggest you prepare yourself to work hard and remember this is supposed to be fun for you. Also two more points I would like to address to you. Hogwarts will be having 3 exchange students in our midsts I wish you to be the one to show them the ropes the first few days, and finally you have been made a prefect, myself and Professor Mogonall have decided to place such trust in you for obvious reason. Thank you for your time and see you on September 1st._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ginny was still dumbfounded, she felt like she was going to pass out every time she looked around her new bedroom. It was the size of there last house. It was beautiful. The walls were a flawless ivory, her bed was huge red oak with black duvet and millions of pillows just how she loved it and her floor was a beautiful hard wood with mismatched throw rugs in bright colors. The last few days had been the best of her life, but today was the day she was excited for. Today she went shopping, and tomorrow Hogwarts! Ginny was going alone, it made her slightly nervous but she didn't really have friends. She could barely stand the Golden Trio for 4 seconds let alone an entire day. She pulled on old sweatpants of Fred's and a shirt with the logo for Weasley Wizard Wheezes on the front. She pulled her hair into a messy bun. Then grabbing her wallet thundered down the many flights of stairs. She entered the huge kitchen that had become her mother's favorite room. She neared the smallest of the many fireplaces (one in almost every room) she grabbed a handful of the floo powder, and tossed it into the flames.

The flames of the fire sparkled green and red, she watched amazed before she stepped into them yelling, "Diagon Alley."

She spun around and around in circles everything spinning. When she finally opened her eyes she knew were she was. She dusted herself off them wandered across the Leaky Cauldron. If her mother ever found out she wasn't actually meeting Luna heard she'd be killed. She exited in Diagon Alley eyes rapidly looking around.

She beamed, quickly walking towards Mr. Ollivander's. She entered and heard a tinkling of a bell. She gazed around the musty dark store. She looked around for the tiny, twitchy little man. She jumped when he popped up in front of her.

"Ah… Ms. Weasley. I wondered when I'd be seeing you. New money, your very own wand many other would be doing the same. Well let's get a move on shall we? We haven't got all day."

Ginny watched her shuffle threw the shelves wiping out boxes, upon boxes. She returned to her with the large stack precariously swaying.

He opened the first case with nimble fingers, "Mahogany and Dragon heartstring, give it a wave Miss."

Ginny waved the wand ducking a glass panel in the window shattered, the old man snatched it away quickly, "Always that panel, always. Here Timber and Raven feather…"

It went on that way threw many wands, twenty maybe thirty when they found it. "Willow and Unicorn tail hair, perfect for complex dark arts."

She felt the warm and magic as it tingled against her raw finger tips. Almost as if the wand itself was anticipating it. "Flouristio!"

Ginny smirked gently as she watched the flowers appear on the tiny man's desk. The man clapped his hands beaming, "That's the one! That's the one!"

He snatched it away, enclosing it in its own little case. He scuttled to the counter and ringed up the till. Ginny handed her money and he smiled down at her, "You shall do great things Miss. Do not discourage yourself."

Then he hurried back into the depths of his store. Ginny raised an eyebrow before happily walking back out into the warm summer sunshine.

She went from store to store spoiling herself drastically, though why not. She finally had the money to do so. She sighed weighed down by the many items she had purchased. She sat down at Fluorescence's ice cream parlor, happily stuffing down a strawberry peanut butter sundae. She gazed at her recent purchases, silk robes worthy of a princess or a Malfoy, new wand, cauldron, and her books for the school year. Then her favorite purchase, she peered deeply into the bars of the cage. Her eyes glittering mirthfully as the tiny creature inside mewed pitifully asking to be let out, she peered inside cooing to the little calico kitten inside. "You shall be Rome…"

She was cut short as a hand clapped over her eyes. She flailed wiping around eyes blazing. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sight of this girl. She had dirty blonde hair although seemingly she had tried to dye it black then tried to take it out. She had flicky bangs which dangled over one eye; the rest reached the base of her neck cut straight and blunt. Her eyes were beautiful, one a deep emerald gray the other a bluish green. She had a pretty smile, and yet in those beautiful eyes was a dark defiance, much like her own. Her skin was a dark tan and her body nearly as toned as Ginny's own. She seated herself down at the vacant chair across from her.

"Hi." She smiled, "I'm Teal… Teal Zeratori. Who are you?" The girl seemed friendly enough although Ginny was suspicious of her friendly demeanor; she had never seen her before.

"I'm Ginn… Ginevra Weasley." The girl nodded approvingly, "I'll call you Red. You're about my age eh? I'm 16, going to be a sixth year at Hogwarts, exchange student from Canada. You looked alone and I sure as heck don't have any friends here. Let's be friends. Me and you?"

Ginny smiled, she liked the girl's blunt and feisty attitude. It made her think of what she wanted to be. "Yah… want to shake on it?" She laughed, Teal smiled, "Let's."

The two girls shook hands, both surprisingly smiling. They sat there for a minute talking mindless dithering, boys, style, the odd things girls end up talking about. Then Teal stood up. "Let's go."

Ginny frowned, "Go where exactly? What are you talking about?"

Teal smirked and it scared Ginny, realizing at that moment Teal was a less arrogant, female Malfoy. Teal rolled her eyes, "You aren't exactly dressed hot and you look like a girl who's got money to burn let's go."

Ginny bit her lip, "I…I can't… My mum would…" Teal grabbed her arm, "Who cares what your mom would do. She sure isn't here."

Teal grabbed half of Ginny's bags and then her arm. Ginny snatched up the other ones. Teal dragged her threw the Leaky Cauldron, snapping at a young boy to take Ginny's thing to the Weasley Manor. Ginny bit her lip; he mother was going to freak. Teal noted the worry on Ginny's face and dragged her faster. Once outside the doors she beamed. The world was so busy, cars everywhere, people, lights. It was all way to much for Ginny. She looked around everywhere before once more Teal was dragging her off in some god forsaken direction. Ginny entered the muggle mall and nearly fainted. So many stores, so many clothes, so many muggles it was amazing. She didn't no where to go first. Teal dragged her from store to store avidly, buying thing, putting things back. She was a menace. Ginny loved it. Everything about the shopping she loved, but most of all was the muggle clothes. That's when she saw it, the perfect dress. It was the color of the purest deep emerald, with a corset top and the skirt like a princess dress, it was beautiful. She rushed in, her wallet already out. She had become a monster, first it was the dress, a matching mask, shoes, jewelry even. Teal was watching her now eyebrows raised. She laughed as Ginny snapped at the man at the till to go faster. They were just meant to be friends…

_Later That Night_

Ginny was exhausted, she didn't know replacing an entire wardrobe of hand me down boys clothes would be so tiring. She dragged a string across the floor with her fingers watching as Romeo chased it avidly, set on his goal. She smiled before flopping back onto the bed. The tiny kitten some how scampered up curling into a ball upon her chest. She stroked his smooth fur gently, it calmed her. Tomorrow, the new Ginny went to Hogwarts. Tomorrow… she would be as rich and worthy as every other pureblood. Tomorrow… things would change.


	3. Reputation of a Pureblood

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo… sorry guys, I've been so wrapped up in year end exams and moving into my new house that I haven't had time to post this chapter. I'll make sure to be faster next time, once again I'm soooo... sorry fellow reader and reviews ;)**

Just Because I Can't Breathe.

Chapter 2

Reputation of a Pureblood

She failed madly as the fabric of her pillow was pushed down into her face. She coughed kicking and grinning hearing a yelp of pain. She tossed the pillow onto her floor jumping up glowering at her cringing but grinning brother. Ginny raised a perfect eyebrow in a smirk that made her look nearly as scary as Teal. Ron stood running a hand threw his red hair. It was thicker and more orange than her own but still Weasley just the same.

"Sorry Gin, it was to tempting to resist." He gave her an innocent smile, before mussing her hair. She smiled, if it had of been anybody else, they'd have to be fearful of her going into a full on rant, but it was Ron, and he always mean't well.

"Well now that I'm awake, Get out. I need to get showered and ready to go." Ron didn't need telling twice. "Oh right away Gin Bean." Ginny glowered at his nickname as he grimaced and scurried out.

Ginny rolled her eyes sighing she walked towards her bathroom. Turning on the cold water she murred contently. Glad to have the warmth, it was soothing, she was nervous. She stood there letting the water run down her body, she finally stepped out after hearing her mother screeching. She wrapped the fuzzy white towel around herself, flipping her hair up into another one. She glanced in the mirror seeing the changes in her body she'd never noticed before but did now… she wasn't the only one.

Harry sat down stairs at the kitchen table, he glanced over at Hermione and Ron feeding each other bits of pancake and sausages, giggling and cooing, even the occasional kiss. He felt left out and man did it make him mad. But at the moment his mind was away from her intimate best friends and on Ginevra Weasley. He had nearly wet himself seeing her on the first day he and Hermione arrived. Herms had shrugged her off with a stuck up wave before scuttling off with Ronniekins for private time. Harry meanwhile had been a down right pervert. Devouring her with his eyes, the contrast of tan freckles and milk white skin, those huge chocolate eyes and the fan of lashes, the boobs, hey he was a guy. Meanwhile Ginny had sent him a disgusted look before scampering up the tall stairs, and of course Harry couldn't help but to move closer to them to look up her skirt. He blushed at the thought of what he had seen, a dark passionate glimmer in his jade eyes. He looked back over at Hermione and Ron kissing, or there definition. He smirked, that would be him and Ginny one day, but they'd do more than that… her virginity, the knowing that he had been the one to taint Little Red would be more worthy to him than the scar upon his forehead… she would be his…

Ginny sat in front of her wardrobe giggling over the fact this was the first time she had had to ponder over what to wear. She peered out her window one last time smiling as the hot sun blazed for the last days of summer. She pulled out a pair of navy terry cloth short shorts… her legs looked darker in them some how… and like they went on for miles. She pulled on a bathing suit top rather than a bra in a pale yellow. She frowned looking at her shirts; she pulled out a black wife beater, then a red one. Layering them she looked into the mirror, for the first time seemingly impressed with what she saw. The mirror wheezed,

"Why you look lovely dear. I'll miss you while you're at school."

Ginny smiled, thanking the mirror, she flicked her wand sending the huge amount of clothes into her 5 trunks, smiling at how last year all she had had was a single trunk. She cooed for Romeo, placing the kitten gently in his cage. She looked towards her things and levitated them to wear everyone else's stuff sat at the bottom of the stairs. She slid into the kitchen and began to nibble on a slice of bacon. She was ready to go, ready to start her own life… ready to change the reputation of the Weasleys, to the reputation of a pureblood.

Draco sneered at the house elf that was clumsily placing his things into his limo; he tapped his foot impatiently nearly killing the elf as it dented his brand new trunk. He merely grabbed it by the scruff and sent the creature on its way. He slid into the back seat, snapping at the driver to get on his way. He pulled a bottle of water from the fridge before twisting it open and taking a swig. He sighed thankful the car was finally moving. He glanced at the seat seeing the copy of the Daily Prophet. Usually such a thing did not spark his interest but something did, it was a picture of the Weasleys, outside a manor that gave competition to his own, and front and center was the youngest Weasley. Her long cascading hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her brown eyes were scowling and her long lashes were beating like wings. She was ravishing. He smirked with delight, devouring her little body with his eyes, for a millisecond imagining holding her tiny frame and kissing her, touching that red hair. But they'd do more than that… her virginity, the knowing that he had been the one to taint Little Red would be more worthy to him than the millions of dollars in his daddy's vault… she would be his…

Ginny was glad to have found Teal sitting at the gates to King's Cross waiting for her. With a quick peck to her parent's cheeks she snatched her trolley with her trunks and hurried off with Teal. Ginny kept looking at her face, she still couldn't figure out how Teal had just appeared, one second there had been a large bird there, a hawk the color of topaz, and the next Teal… she had an idea but found it would be more than likely futile to attempt to get stuff from the multicolored haired girl. Teal had that look in her eyes again, one of wanting mischief… she was bored. Teal scrambled onto the train stuffing there bags in a compartment which amazingly to Ginny had there name upon it. Teal smiled evily almost scaring Ginny.

"They had a miniature Honey Dukes at the front of the train. Let's go see, I could really use some sugar."

"Alright, But you're buying." Ginny teased. Teal rolled her eyes,

"Whatever let's just go!"

The two girls stood up. Reaching the miniature store Ginny grinned buying a cherry lollipop and a bar of chocolate. Teal meanwhile was still stuffing more and more candy into a big bag. Ginny rolled her eyes wandering and observing the new products like, gum wnads and gobstopper cats. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, someone was watching her.

Harry smiled possessively as he followed Ginny with his eyes all over the mini sweetshop. He had performed a spell Sirius had tought him, a naughty one at that. Giving a person full abilty to see threw any clothes other than under garments. He purred seeing what nobody else could see, the littlest Weasley, in a black bra and g-string and how he wished he cold see threw them. Harry was snapped out of his reviere as a hand closed around the scruff of his shirt dragging him a few feet into the closet apartment, then slamming him into the wall. He looked up unfortuneately into the enraged face of Draco Malfoy.

"You sick bastard Potter! A invisiclothesment charm! Even Saint Potthead, most perfect boy in the world, would sink to that level." Harry choked silently gasping for air, but Malfoy would not loosen his grip. He slammed him harder against the wall.

"Ginevra is my property and soon be my girl, and my pleasure. If I ever see you looking at her again you will pay dearly where it counts."

He smirked kneeing Harry exactly were he meant. Releasing the raven haired boy letting him fall to the ground he kicked him hard in the ribs. He turned to exit when Harry grabbed his trouser leg. Harry coughed struggling to talk,

"You want her. I want her. Let's compete for her. Whom ever gets into Ginevra's trousers before 12pm on Christmas Eve, wins. If I win, you have to shave your hideous hair off, and you have to dress like a girl, the entire deal, for the rest of the year. If you win…" Harry was cut short but Draco interrupting,

"If I win you have to announce to the school your gay, quit quidditch and NEVER play again, and go to the Yule Ball with Longbottom for the rest of Hogwarts years to come."

The two boys glowered at each other, one cracking a cocky smirk. Harry thrusted his hand forward and the two boys shook. Draco exited the compartment first and strolled off to find Blaise and Morrigan.

The two girls devoured everything that was in the bag until they reached the school, only stopping to change into the uniforms they had custom made. As the train pulled into the station the looked hot sliding out and into there own carriage they smiled, today they started there reign of Hogwarts. They walked arm in arm into the Great Hall. Teal and Ginny getting questioning looks from everyone… Teal was about to be sorted, the year and Ginevra's new life was about to begin.


	4. The Morning After, and Then Some Day

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling nor will I ever be (Really wish I could be... that'd be SOO awesome). This fanfic is based off of characters, situations, and places created by JK Rowling (Bless her soul). I don't own anyone or anything and I never will. I'm not making any money off of this. All I thought up was the plot and an original character or two. I Am very respectful of JK Rowling's work and believe her to be an extremely talented individual. If I can ever write as good as her I shall praise whatever it is that runs this planet. **

**Author's Note: I read Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince, I love it but I was so sad…. wails Hope everyone's well… Sorry took so long for this chapter blushes I've been REALLY busy, and I thank everyone for all the positive and helpful reviews. Also, I found the sixth book to clear A LOT of stuff up anybody else read it and agree? I hope everyone's summer is going well… ALSO note this chapter is present… not past.**

**Just Because I Can't Breathe.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Morning After, and Then Some Day**

**I remember when I was younger, about six; Bill had come home from a muggle style party really late. He had reeked like fire whiskey and when he flopped onto the couch beside me, his eyes were swollen and red and he looked me in that face. Told me the thing that I believe brought us closest. He had told about his break up that night, with Arebese Joytu.  
"Gin 'n Tonic, want to hear something you won't believe?" He asked mussing her bright red hair, the little girl nodded eagerly,  
"Oh yes Bill." The boy flicked his ponytail over his shoulder, thumbing his fang earring.  
"I no something that hurts more than the crucio curse, and know what's worse? I'm feeling it." The little girl frowned, her chocolate eyes showing her confusion.  
"But Bill… Daddy says you wither on the ground… and you scream. How comes you isn't doing those?"  
"Because it's not physical pain I feel. Its emotional pain."  
"Like your feelings?"  
"Exactly."  
"What happened? Did someone call you names?"  
"Nope, that's not what happened Gin. See remember Aredese? She came round to the house that one time."  
Ginny wrinkled her nose thinking of the fuzzy haired blonde, whom had looked down upon them all and always smelled of stale smoke and old socks.  
"Yah… Me and Mom, we didn't like her."  
"I know."  
"Well what happened Billy?"  
"She cheated on me."  
"She cheated? Like in a board game?"  
Bill chuckled, "I guess you could call it that."  
Ginny examined her brother, and he looked a mess and she began to understand. How she didn't know but she did.  
"What does it feel like Billy… to have your heart broken?"  
"Oh Gin…" He stopped choking back fresh tears, and that scared Ginny. She wrapped her tiny arms around her brother reassuringly, and incredibly understanding for a six year old.  
"It feels like someone keeps stabbing a knife into my heart, over and over. And no matter how much I plead they won't stop. I feel like jumping into a hole, and tearing off my skin… I feel like dying. I just want to die. I can't be happy knowing that I need another person to complete myself… I'm not a whole person anymore. She played me for- for- a sucker. She USED ME!" His voice grew to a roared and Ginny hugged him more.  
"I feel like a dementor has taken a permanent post upon my shoulders. My head and stomach ache, and I feel like throwing up." When he began to sob, Ginny moved, letting the older boy cry into her shoulder."  
"I… I… I told her I loved her. That I would forever. Then she does something like this, playing me? How can I face the world again?" At this point Ginny stood up. She looked remarkably like Mrs. Weasley, with her hands on her hips and face stern.  
"William "Bill" Arthur Weasley, don't you dare talk like that. She isn't worth it obviously. I know because you love her you feel like she is but somebody who makes you cry isn't worth your tears. Someone who hurts you… isn't for you. Don't waste your time. Tomorrow you stand tall, and make her see what she lost because she was a stupid wench. Look hot, and prove to the world you Bill Weasley, most handsome of the brothers and that you don't depend on some old bat."  
The eldest Weasley brother stared at her as if transfixed before cracking a smile.  
"Thanks Gin. You're completely right. I will do that." He leaned forward hiss her forehead.  
Ginny wrinkled her nose, "But first you might want to consider a shower… and maybe some breath mints."  
Bill grinned, mussing her hair once more then grabbing her, placing her on his shoulders and lumbering off upstairs, the familiar grin upon his very handsome face.**

**I rolled over, this memory was beautiful and yet at the moment caused me so much pain. Hermione had done exactly as I said not too and placed all my birthday present at the foot of my bed. In spite of myself I grabbed the closet one seeing it was from Harry. I tore off the paper, in rage and glanced the card over.**

_Happy Birthday Gin,  
Your Like A Sister.  
Harry._

**I rolled my eyes, and yet couldn't help but grin at the present inside, new quidditch gloves. I grabbed the next one, shaking it before tearing off the paper eagerly. I once more couldn't help but smile. Good Old Teal.  
**

_Happy Birthday Little Lady.  
Hugs and Drinks all around to my best friend. May you make good use of this. It wasn't cheap, daddy nearly scathed my hide, but I couldn't have my favorite… well second favorite, quidditch player out there one that ancient Clean Sweep 260. The others chipped into I mean come on there all filthy little rich kids. Ow… Morrigan just punched me.  
Eternal Hugs and Kisses,  
Teal, Morrigan, and Zabini._

**I beamed, running my pale fingers over the smooth oak shaft of the broomstick. It was the brand new Firebolt G1. I noted the custom additions that had Teal written all over them. For one the tail of the broom had golden and scarlet straw for Gryffindor, and yet exactly 4 green ones… to represent my best friends… all Slytherins. I wondered how my friends had handled Draco's sudden disappearance? I grabbed the next and the next. Unwrapping, numerous sweets, a special luck potion from Tonks, toys for Romeo, and finally the final gift. It was smaller than all the others. The shape of a tiny jewelry box. I opened it with trembling hands knowing the only person who would have given me a present wrapped in dark emerald, Drake. I bit my lip, quivering. I began to lift the lid but before I could there was a rap at my door and I stuffed the present away. Watching as three people entered dressed in green and silver. The three people I actually wanted to see.  
"Gin 'n Tonic. You alright Hun?" Asked Teal running to me right away, her emerald robes billowy and flawless as always.  
I nodded meekly only to feel a hand upon my shoulder and look up into the always reassuring eyes of Zabini. I smiled, falsely but not well enough to trick Blaise. He wrapped long muscular arms around me, stroking my hair. And once more I felt the memory of me and Bill return. And I began to sob into Blaise's chest as he knew I would.  
"Blaise! How could he! He told me… he told me… he loved me."  
The tall, dark boy stroked her hair, "I know Gin, and he did. I know he did."  
I continued to sob into his chest. Not able to see Morrigan and Teal exchange worried expressions.  
"Love Bug, Drake, what he did definitely wasn't right. But I know he wouldn't have left you unless he thought it absolutely necessary."  
I sighed into Blaise's chest glad to still hear the familiar demanding and rude tone that was Morrigan.  
Blaise looked to Morrigan and Teal, questioningly. The two girls nodded. Blaise moved me away with his arms, looking into my eyes.  
"The girls are going to clean you up and then were all going to go down to lunch alright? No arguments, I want to see that sexy little red head sister that I love, got it?"   
I nodded and watched as Blaise exited the girl's dorms and clicked the door shut behind him and I knew he was as always standing guard infront of it.  
I looked to Morrigan and Teal and they looked same as ever. Teal with her multi-colored hair, and flicky bangs. Her eyes a little red but still beautiful, and different colors. She wore the special skirts the three girls had worn as cheerleaders at a Slytherin quidditch match as a surprise for Draco's birthday. The bright emerald lined with silver with a snake slithering up one side. She also had on a black sweater with her silver and green stripped tie. Then of course the mandatory plain black cloak over top, although to be originally and totally Teal the tie was Slytherin green.  
I looked to Morrigan and realized she to was wearing the cheerleader skirt, and I smiled knowing I would soon be to. She though had on a white button down and her tie very loosely around her neck. Her long jet black hair hung down to her waist with the single green streak. Her huge jade colored eyes blinked at Ginny between the huge fan of black lashes. She was extremely tall and her silver sequined kitten heels didn't help. I watched my two best friends rummage threw my things and I realized that they knew something… I didn't.  
**

**Walking into the Great Hall was a disaster, I watched horrified as everyone saw me then began to snicker and whisper behind there hands. Blaise placed a hand on my shoulder steering me towards the Slytherin table as I had become accustomed to on most days. The entire table of jade looked to me, concerned. As she walked past the Hufflepuff table things really set off. I had glanced over seeing Ernie Macmillan looking to Hannah Abbott. Next thing I knew all I could see was Blaise pulling out his wand.  
"_Furunculous! _Dirty Hufflepuff vermin!" He screeched.  
Diving towards the boy who was irrupting with massive boils. As Blaise's fist connected with the smaller boy's face he grinned at the shattering sound of bone. Blood streamed from Ernie Macmillan's nose, showering Blaise. Who looked plain livid. Morrigan and Teal raised their wands at Hannah Abbott and Michael Corner of Ravenclaw. As they stood to enter the brawl between the two boys. All hell broke loose with Hannah shrieking and pointing her wand at Morrigan.  
_"Incendio!"_ The Hufflepuff sixth year screamed.  
The spell hit the Slytherin directly in the chest, causing Morrigan to catch fire and the dark beauty to crumble, screeching in pain.  
Meanwhile Teal pointing her wand at Michael Corner who had just nailed Blaise in the back with his fist, yelled in rage.  
_"Petrificus Totalus!" _  
As Michael tumbled to the ground Teal was soon upon him, her foot smashing down upon his face, shattering his nose.  
The entire Slytherin table had begun to rise to their housemates' defense. I began to sob, rushing to Morrigan's side. I batted at the flames, my hands burning. I glanced up hearing the loud booming command.  
"ENOUGH!"  
Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Snape, Hagrid and Professor Sprout appeared. Spotting Snape, Teal and Blaise were quickly at my side. Dumbledore stood over Morrigan, waving his hand over her the flames went out. He brushed hair from her face and searched for a pulse.   
"Hagrid! Take Ms. Coal to the hospital wing.  
Immediately!" Hagrid nodded moving over and gently scooping up the tall girl. Before moving off quickly.  
Dumbledore glanced to Ernie and Michael fixing their broken noses with a wave of his wand.  
"You six in my office! Now!" He snapped.  
Hannah Abbott was cooing over Ernie, sobbing as they walked. Blaise was sporting a black eye but despite himself was beaming. He had a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.  
"It'll be fine. Besides that little vermin had no right in saying it!"  
I still had know idea what it was that had angered Blaise so, but I didn't inquire. My mind else where, with Draco.**

**I sat in Dumbledore's office, Fawkes had surprisingly taken to me placing himself comfortably upon my knee. All six of the students sat in the squishy armchairs. Blaise and Ernie farthest apart. Dumbledore rubbed his temples, and looked up.  
"Slytherin's first. What happened?"  
Blaise spoke immediately, his harsh ebony opals upon Ernie in disgust.  
"We were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. When we walked past the Slytherin table, that disgraceful little-"  
"Language Mr. Zabini."  
"Yes, Sorry Sir. Anyways, that Hufflepuff he… said stuff that shouldn't be said." Blaise growled.  
"I did not! It's all truth! Everyone knows she's just the Gryffindor betraying whor…"  
Ernie was interrupted as I began once more to feel tears run down my cheeks and Blaise jumped to his feet.  
Dumbledore looked shocked, "Mr. Macmillan that name alone gives you 2 weeks detention with Snape. Mr. Zabini I ask you to please be seated and Ms. Weasley please get yourself together for a moment longer."  
Blaise smirked slightly, still looking enraged, before actually sitting down. Dumbledore rubbed his temples in his stress. Before sighing.  
"Alright. Ms. Abbott for hurting another student critically you are sentenced to 1 month's detention. Mr. Zabini and Ms. Zeratori for breaking the noses of two students you receive 2 weeks each. Mr. Corner you seem to have been merely a victim but that doesn't mean you didn't consider such you get 2 nights with Mr. Filch. Finally Mr. Macmillan you recive 3 weeks, plus your additional 2 weeks for your language prior. Now I ask you all to leave me alone with Ms. Weasley, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Zeratori you have my permission to go see Ms. Coal and then go to your afternoon classes. The other please go there right away."  
The others rose, I nodded to Blaise and Teal reassuringly before looking to Dumbledore with his twinkling eyes, behind half moon spectacles. Dumbledore didn't speak just pulled something from his robes and placed it infront of me. I raised an eyebrow before looking closer. It was a bundle of letters tied with the same dark green as my letter had been the previous day.  
"What is this Professor?"  
"That Ms. Weasley is a bundle of letters, addressed to and from Mr. Malfoy. He asked me to make sure you got them Said something about it helping to explain things to you." The old man smiled, wringing his hands and looking to Fawkes still upon my knee.  
"You also have been excused from classes to day because of your present situation. I'm not as dense or un-understanding as some might think." His eyes glittered and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Thank you Professor." I reached forward gingerly scooping up the letters. Fawkes fluttered back to his stand and I rose out of my chair. I made my way towards the door with once last glance to Dumbledore who was pulling what looked like a pensive from his wardrobe. I moved silently down the stairs usually I would stop and tickle the gargoyles, I remembered the time me and Drake had snogged against them. My eyes once more became watery and I choked back tears. Swiftly I moved threw the hallways, once back in my own room I was immensely relived. I would see Morrigan later… at the moment I had letters to read.  
The first thing my pale fingers went after was my gift from Draco. I pulled the tiny jewelry box from underneath my pillow and snapped it open. A letter, magically of course, tumbled onto my lap and I ripped it open with shaking hands.  
**  
_My Dearest and Most Beloved Gin,_

_I am so sorry. I know how I have left you was wrong and your hurting. I'm so sorry Love. I had to go, if you go to Dumbledore he'll give you something, maybe it will help you understand. Nothing I do will ever make you forgive me… but you see, this is all for your own good. Your to good for me anyway… I can't explain now… I don't have enough time but just know Gin. I love you. Forever and For Always. I was going to ask you to promise yourself to me before, this, came up. I want you still. Promise you'll wait for me? I know in my other note I said don't continue to love me but I know if you stop I'll die. You are the only thing that will keep me alive. Because if he finds out, I'm worse than dead. Don't cry My Princess. I love you._

_Draco._

**It was then I knew what the box contained. I began to sob as I clicked the box open. Inside was a ring, it had three stones. Two dark almost black emeralds and in the middle a diamond, set upon a silver band with a small inscription, _'I beat Potter. Thank god, because I'd die without you.' _Completely flawless and the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. It made my heart break. I crumpled his letter tossing it aside, before slipping the ring on to my finger. I wailed, my heart shattering once more.  
"Draco! How could you do this to me? Where are you? I love you." I began to sob.  
Flipping over and burying my face into my pillows. Letting them soak up my tears. As I shifted I heard a ruffle of paper and spotted the other letters. With my shaky fingers I undid the ribbon and slipped the first letter from it's envelope. It was to Draco, from Dumbledore.**

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_The Order of the Pheonix thanks you greatly for the work you have been doing for us over the summer. You have made great sacrifices none of us could ever imagine. And it seems you have won over the untamable Ms. Weasley. I am impressed and send my congrats and good lucks. Does she know of what you do? My letter shall not contain much more… for fear of interception, I send good wishes._

_Albus Dumbledore._

**The next was from Draco to Dumbledore…**__

Professor… Mr… Dumbledore,

_I shall never grow accustomed to calling to by simply Albus. I thank you for you words in the last letter. As for your question she knows naught and I wish to keep such that way. May your holidays be merry.   
Draco._

**The next was from Draco's father, and it scared me…**

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord wishes for you to come to him. He is sick of your stalling, to be truthful as am I. We need information of him NOW! Send word for the next Hogsmeade weekend, or you'll be sorry. For the month of November and until the Dark Lord sees fit you shall come to him and work alongside him. I want know complaints. Don't tell anywhere your going. The Dark Lord had something special in mind for you.  
Lucius_

**I frowned, what kind of father signs with their first name? I was beginning to slowly understand. But the next letter… it would tell me everything… It was from Draco's father once more… to Drake.**

_Draco._

_News has reached me that you are romantically involved with the Weasley wench. What is your idea? Get closer to Potter! You disgust me! The Dark Lord has also receive news you are part of the opposition! You! Helping Muggles! You shall pay ever so dearly if such news turns to be true. The Dark Lord wants you here! On September 13, and I want no damn excuses about your wench's birthday being the next month anymore! You have a new mission, to prove if your really worthy and to be trusted. If you do not succeed, you no full well the conciquences. Do not fail Draco. As for your task,  
The Dark Lord wants you to kill one William "Bill" Arthur Weasley. Actually he's the brother of your whore. If you do not succeed you no you shall be killed… and not only that. Tortured, at the very least. He is working alongside Dumbledore. If you fail the Dark Lord will send for you on October 13, the day of your little girlfriend's birthday, what a shame. He shall use the dark mark, you'll feel it burn. _

_Lucius  
_

**It was then I knew exactly where and what had happened to Drake. With a look to the ring upon my finger I broke in wracking sobs, many letters remained but I knew. Draco hadn't killed Bill, Draco was be killed. I tossed the letters aside and felt like ripping my heart from my chest. Burying my face into my pillows I cried. Harder than I'd ever cried in my life. Draco needed me, anybody and if his own father wouldn't help him. Who could? I knew I'd never see Draco against and I soon cried myself to sleep.**

**  
**

**When I awoke I felt a hand rubbing my back and heard voices.  
"Well you can't just take off Blaise. Gin would shatter." That was Teal. I heard the familiar strong voice of Morrigan, hard to believe she'd recently been critical, or had it been almost recently. Come to think of it, why was I know longer in my dorm? Or my bed.  
"I don't want to say it, but how do we know Draco's really dying? What if he really just couldn't stand his father's beatings, and he's hiding out till he can come back for us." Blaise snarled here.  
"Drake loves Gin and all of us! Don't say different Morrigan!"  
"I've known him bloody longer than you Zabini!"  
"Well obviously you didn't!"  
"Excuse me! I'm the one Draco always went to for advice, especially with Gin."  
"Yah because you're a damn girl! You think he shared his other problems with you? I know all of them!" Then Teal's voice broke threw the yells.  
"IF YOU DON'T MIND! Gin needs her rest! You two know that not hush! Draco did what he had to do. But Blaise you have no right going after him."  
"I got to Teal. You don't know him like me and Morrigan-"  
Morrigan snorted, "Oh so I know him now."  
Blaise flashed her a glare, "I have to. He'll die before hurting Gin like that. He's probably killing himself for leaving like he did but he next could have told her. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone."  
It was there I sat up, knowing now I was in the hospital wing, in a bed next to Morrigan who was covered in a sticky paste.  
"HE TOLD YOU!" I choked back tears of hurt.  
"You knew what was going on Blaise? And you never told me?"  
Blaise moved towards her only to have his hands smacked away.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
"Gin, Gin I'm so sorry. I… he made me swear. You have to understand."  
"Understand what that my friends lied to me!"  
Blaise shook his head, choking back tears.  
"That Dray might be dead."  
**

**  
**

**Author's Note: I Love you all and if you guys want more Chapters then review…   
Love Yah Ebony. Also if your interested in one shots, I have one… it's short but it's not that bad. Called Missing Scarlet.**


End file.
